The World-Wide Web (WWW) operates over the Internet infrastructure enabling services such as email, web browsing, online shopping and the like. The Internet primarily provides data services to users, for example, the ability to create and personalize a website/webpage, online shopping, accessing web services, and the like. The Internet has also been used to provide voice related services and has become a parallel telecommunications network providing voice communication services including voice over Internet protocol (VoIP), voice extended markup language (VoiceXML) etc. A number of Internet web sites provide a voice interface by playing audio files and accepting audio inputs.
In typical telecommunication based networks, service providers offer basic data services such as short message service (SMS), email, sports updates, news, and the like. A disadvantage of the current telecommunication service is the limitation of users' access to the data services, as users' do not have the control or ability to provide such applications. Moreover, the information available on the Internet is available to people who can access the Internet through digital infrastructure. A further disadvantage of the system is that due to the absence of voice and digital information to the users, there is a need for an infrastructure that would enable a user, for example a telephone user, to provide and control data services to other telephone users.
Although various user interfaces have been developed to enable users to access the content over the Internet through server systems, many such systems experience significant drawbacks. All of these systems require that the user connect via a computer system to the server system to initiate reports and view the contents of the reports, a time consuming way of obtaining necessary information
Without a way to improve a method and system for creating and hosting voice sites, the promise of this technology may never be fully achieved